


Last Calls

by otaku_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_trash/pseuds/otaku_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"7 voicemail messages from Koutarou."</p><p>or</p><p>Akaashi listens to Bokuto's voice for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Calls

**Author's Note:**

> during school we watched this video and i found out that there was one Japanese dude on flight 93 so naturally the first thing i thought was to write about it haha i'm a sadist
> 
> so yeah his name was toshiya kuge and he was 20, traveling for vacation but of course i changed it to business bc i didnt do my research until after i finished writing and i am a lazy ass
> 
> haha sorry for being so american (even though im actually asian)
> 
> whoop hope you have fun reading this

Akaashi sighed. 

It was night time in Japan. 12:07, to be precise. Akaashi had kept his phone on silent during the movie. 

Bokuto was going to be home soon. 

He was in America for business, and he was coming home. It was inconvenient, he thought, that Bokuto had to fly into the capital. If it had been the western area, he would have been home sooner.

But no, he had to fly into the capital. Akaashi sighed. Right now, Bokuto should be about to land in San Francisco.

Akaashi turned his phone back on.

 _7_ _v_ _oicemail messages from **Koutarou**. _

Akaashi decided to wait until he got home before listening to the messages.

Once he got home, Akaashi turned on the television. "Breaking news! In America, at this time, multiple planes have crashed. Three made it to their destination, and the last one was filled with brave people who saved many lives. This plane was Flight 93 of United Airlines. The Americans say that it is a terrorist attack..."

The tinny voice of the Japanese man on the screen continued to report the news from America.

Akaashi's eyes widened, and he immediately tried to call Bokuto. 

_"The person you are trying to contact at this time is currently unavailable."_

Akaashi pressed rapidly at the keys of his cell phone, trying to reach the voicemail section. He missed several times due to his panicked state of mind and his stuttering hands.

His fingers shook as they hovered over the play button. Finally, he mustered up the courage to listen.

The voicemail clicked in after a few seconds.

Bokuto's voice was uncharacteristically soft.

"Hey, Keiji."

Akaashi was already starting to cry.

"Hey. Baby. I just wanted to say that right now, I'm on a plane that's been hijacked."

Bokuto cleared his throat.

"It's just a normal hijacking, ya know? This sort of thing happens all the time. I'll be fine."

There was a slight crack at the end of the sentence, as if he weren't so sure of it himself.

"Baby. I'll call you back when it's all over. Okay? I love you."

Akaashi played the next one immediately, desperately clutching onto his phone.

"Hey, Keiji. Turns out this worse than I thought. They've got a bomb, apparently..."

Akaashi was crying harder than he ever had before.

"We aren't allowed in the first class area or the cockpit. We think they're probably planning something big and bad."

Bokuto's voice was rough. He cleared his throat before talking again.

"I love you, okay? I love you so much. I'll be home soon, I promise."

Akaashi numbly pressed the keys to start the next message.

"Keiji. Keiji. Hey. I... It's... they're planning to turn around and go back to the airport, is what they said earlier, but..."

Bokuto's voice wavered a bit before he spoke again.

"Some people overheard, and they're headed to the capital..."

Why couldn't he have left his phone on during the movie? He could have listened to Bokuto's voice longer.

"It's... it's a suicide mission."

Akaashi wailed loudly.

"Hey, I... everyone's starting to make plans on what to do. I'm going to help, okay? Love you."

Akaashi's fingers flew around the keys, and the fourth voicemail started to play. Akaashi's clothes were drenched with tears.

"Hey, Keiji. We're preparing the weapons right now. Well, they're not really weapons, but they're the only things we have."

Akaashi tried to calm himself so he could listen to Bokuto's voice better.

"We're going to stop them. We're going to save the day. And then I'll be home, okay?"

How could he calm himself when this was happening to Bokuto? His Bokuto, who was supposed to come home and twirl Akaashi around and laugh and smile was busy saving America from a hijacked plane.

"Baby, I love you. You're watching that new movie right now, right? Shit. Hey. I'm losing connection, I'll call again..."

The fifth voicemail was soon after, and it was short.

"We're almost ready. I'm ready. I want to do this, and then come back home to you. I will. Okay? Wait for me, Keiji..."

The sixth voicemail made Akaashi angry, because what if he died during the operation? He wouldn't have said any proper goodbyes.

"We're... we're ready now. I love you, okay? I love you so much. Don't worry too much about me, okay? Just have fun watching that movie."

Akaashi wanted to scream. 

"I'll be home soon, okay? Hey, baby, I love you."

Bokuto sounded more like he was reassuring himself rather than Akaashi as he repeatedly said that he would be home soon.

Akaashi let out a shaky sigh before pressing play once more.

The seventh voicemail was longer than the rest, and it was later than the rest, too.

It started with heavy breathing. Bokuto seemed to notice that the system was working, now, and he began to speak.

"Hey..."

He was coughing. This was supposedly the time of the crash. Akaashi's heart soared with hope. Maybe this was why Bokuto's sixth voicemail wasn't his final goodbye.

"Keiji, we did it."

Akaashi gasped. Was he really okay?

"Keiji, I'm so happy."

 _I am too,_ Akaashi thought to himself.

"We've crash landed in a field. The plane's on fire, and everyone is dead except for me..."

Bokuto choked. He paused, and some sniffling was heard on the other end.

Why was he crying...?

"I'm going to be dead soon too, though."

Just like that, Akaashi's stomach dropped, and his entire being was filled with dread.

"Ha... Ha... I'm stuck under the debris. Most of my bones are broken, and I'm losing blood rapidly..."

Akaashi couldn't breathe.

"The police and whatnot are on the way, but they won't be able to reach us fast enough to save me."

He really screamed, this time.

"I... I love you, okay?"

Akaashi couldn't cry anymore, even though he wanted to.

"Ah... it's starting to become kind of blurry."

 _No, no, no,_ Akaashi thought.

"Oh... I'm going to die now. Perfect timing, the phone battery is about to die, too. I can die knowing the last thing I did was talk to you. Hey, Keiji, live on without me, okay? I'll wait for you, wherever I go after this."

There was no way...

"I'm sorry I had to leave so early. I'm sorry I had to leave before you. I'm so sorry, about everything."

Akaashi sucked in a breath.

"Bye, baby. I'll see you on the other side."

Akaashi dry heaved. He choked. This wasn't happening.

"I love you, Keiji."

The voicemail clicked off.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually so sorry omg why did i do this


End file.
